


Ooey Gooey

by princess_fluffle



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/pseuds/princess_fluffle
Summary: Charles is a notoriously bad cook!
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19
Collections: X-Men Remix 2020





	Ooey Gooey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackyJango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cool Summers And Warm Winters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018210) by [JackyJango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango). 



> I was absolutely in love with the Post Dark Phoenix stories because, now that it's officially in the films, I can't get enough of Cherik being a retired couple in love.

Charles Xavier was baking a cake for his fiancé, Erik. He knew that it wouldn’t be much of a looker, he knew. It wouldn’t have hand painted designs or fondant like the tiny pastries in the little cafe Erik had proposed at while they were in Paris or warm white chocolate flowing like lava down red velvet mountains like the dessert they devoured at the wedding they crashed in Rome. It wouldn’t even be as pretty as the flower cupcakes all the Genoshian children enjoyed. But still, it was his cake, for his Erik, and he was going to do it.

Well, that had been the plan, at least, until he couldn’t find a pan that was 9 x 11 or 8 x 8 inches which the box he’d found in the pantry indicated was necessary. Now it was looking more like cupcakes, because that pan he could find. Which was fine, he reasoned, after all they’d come back to the school for a visit so it was only polite to have one to set aside for Hank.

“Good morning, Pro... Charles,” Scott walked through the kitchen. “Making muffins?”

“Ugh no,” the flustered former headmaster looked up while cracking two eggs into the mixing bowl. “Cupcakes.”

“Oh, that’s cool, I just thought,” Scott filled a bowl with frosted cereal as he pondered how many times a man raised in a mansion would have baked. “Wait, you do know that’s the muffin pan, right? Cupcakes are smaller.”

Embarrassed but too proud to admit his snafu, Charles smiled over the milk he was measuring, “Oh yes, but I’m making very large cupcakes.”

A few moments after Scott left, Peter wandered through, and started to open cabinets.

“Can I help you find something,” Charles smiled happily, having mixed up his cake satisfactorily. Peter shook his head as he pressed on. “Come now, you seem to be looking to no avail and while I may no longer reside here, I did spend most of my life in this mansion. I’m sure I can locate whatever you’ve misplaced.”

“It’s Lila,” Peter opened the pantry. “She liked to play hide and seek, only,” he scratched his head and faced Charles. “She doesn’t tell anyone when we are playing, and she’s really good at it. She can turn invisible.”

Charles began to chuckle.

“Yup, the only way to win is that she giggles when she’s been caught. The kitchen seems to be her favorite location lately.”

“Oh dear God,” Charles’s eyes widened. “I’m heating the oven.”

A giggle came out from the pantry, followed shortly by a small girl with aquamarine pigtails.

“I tiptoed right past you,” Lila smiled at Charles as she walked over to Peter. “What flavor are you putting in the cake? And can I have some?”

“Oh, well it’s a vanilla cake,” Charles smiled, relieved he hadn’t accidentally cooked a child. Of all his kitchen disasters, that would be by far the worst thing he’d ever burnt.

“Nah brah,” Peter licked his finger, suddenly in front of Charles. “That’s white cake but no big deal. Shake some cinnamon into the mix, dad loves cinnamon. Also, I noticed you had all the frosting ingredients in the mixing bowl but, well that mixer’s a bit of a bitch...”

Laughter cascaded off the top of the counter, as the speedster continued.

“Oh, pardon my language invisible one, but anyway, I did you a solid and whipped it up for you.”

“It’s not that I don’t appreciate your help, Peter, Charles let out a long sigh. “It’s only that, well I wanted to do this as a surprise for your father so I really need to do it by myself.”

“Say no more,” Peter smiled as he lifted Lila off the counter. “I’ll try to keep people out of the kitchen.”

With no further interruptions, Charles mixed some cinnamon into his batter and licked the spatula as he read the box. “If butter is substituted for oil, there is no need to grease pan.”

He looked at the baking spray, contemplative. The only time he’d attempted to bake previously, Raven’s eighteenth birthday, Charles has forgotten to grease the pan and half of the cake had stayed cemented inside, so he decided to not take any chances and did a hardy coating before scooping in the cinnamon muffin sized cupcakes that he’d intended to be a vanilla layer cake when he’d started out. Once finished, he stuck a finger into the frosting bowl.

“Damn,” he said to what he was rather sure was the empty room. “That is one good cream cheese frosting.”

After eating a few spoons of it, followed by a few more, he added a dollop to the top of each muffin- all of which immediately sunk because the batter hadn’t cooked yet, put the tray carefully in the oven, and contemplated how long it took for the frosting to rise. 

After 25 minutes the timer went off but the oven wouldn’t budge. Leave it to Charles to have gotten the most high tech oven for the school a few years back and now he was straining to open the door. Unless, he pondered, the oven knows the food wasn’t done cooking. He gave it a few more minutes and checked again. This time he could see through the door that the tops were browned, but there was still no give on the door.

“Hello, Lieb,” Erik appeared behind him. “You know, the television might be a bit more entertaining to watch.”

Charles huffed.

“Here, have a coffee,” Erik smiled as he handed the cup down. “So really, what are you doing in here?”

“It’s horrible,” Charles’s eyes started to water. “I’m rubbish in the kitchen. I’m an award winning geneticist and I can’t even bake a cake.”

He crossed his arms as he continued, “I couldn’t find the right pan, twice, then it wasn’t the right mix, everyone just kept coming in and I was distracted, so it’s probably got shells in it. Hell I managed to even break the oven door.”

“Why ever do you care,” Erik looked at his lover sympathetically. “You are good at so many things and you know I love to cook.”

“I wanted to surprise you, like you did for my birthday,” Charles smiled pathetically as he moved back to face Erik. “One year ago today you showed up in Paris and I know it’s been so long and it’s silly but...” Erik silenced him with a kiss.

“By the way,” Erik pulled away, “the oven door has a lock.” He twisted his wrist, releasing the door.

As the door opened, three oil propelled muffins shot through the air. Erik managed to catch them with a nearby pasta pot and gently bring them down to the couple.

“Oh no,” Charles pouted as he inspected the slightly browned, slightly uneven muffins. “The frosting didn’t even rise.”

“Uuugh,” Erik let out as he took a bite, replicating a noise Charles had only heard previously in assorted bedrooms- and one airplane restroom- they’d shared over the years. “Oh sorry, you were saying something about frosting? I honestly think I could eat the whole batch before they cool enough.”

“Cool enough?” Charles blinked with confusion. “You put the frosting on after the cake is cold?”

Erik nodded while blowing on one of the pastries, urging Charles to taste.

“Meaning after you’ve finished bak...” Charles opened his mouth, biting.

“Now, Erik leaned closer to Charles’s lips. “In my opinion, that is the greatest cinnamon cream filled muffin I have ever tasted.”

“It is actually really good,” the telepath smiled, taking a second bite.

“I know, I need more,” Erik kissed Charles’s mouth seductively.

“Best thing I’ve had in my mouth, perhaps,” he added, pulling away. “Unless you would care to challenge that?”

“It’s the middle of the day,” Charles feigned shock. “Can we do that?”

“You’re retired, you can do whatever you want,” Erik started to walk out of the kitchen while gently pulling on Charles’s wheelchair, urging him to come.

Charles licked his lips and began to follow.

“Wait,” Erik stopped suddenly, “First, I’m hiding those muffins.”


End file.
